runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Bloodveld
Een Bloodveld is een Slayer monster waarvoor level 50 Slayer nodig is om het dood te maken. Ze hebben vergelijkbare drops als Lesser demons, inclusief Rune med helms en Steel scimitars, een redelijke drop rate van Green charms. Als alternatief voor een bloodveld slayer taak kan ook mutated bloodveld gedood worden. Bloodveld zijn alleen aggressief in de God Wars Dungeon als de speler geen Zamorak voorwerp draagt. Hun uiterlijk is veranderd met de komst van de Smoking Kills quest op 5 Juni 2008. Habitats * Canifis Slayer Tower, 2e verdieping (level 61, 68) * God Wars Dungeon (level 81) * Meiyerditch Dungeon (level 76) Sterke en zwakke punten De bloodveld's aanval, ook al is het melee, is gebaseerd op een spelers magical defence. Het is sterk aangeraden dat spelers Dragonhide armour dragen of ander armour met hoge magical defence bonuses zodat zo min mogelijk schade wordt opgelopen. De Protect from Melee prayer kan spelers volledig beschermen tegen de bloodveld's aanval. Tactiek Een goede tactiek als je deze slayer taak uitvoert is Bones to Peaches gebruiken, de spreuk of de tablet. Ze droppen vaak meerder botten per keer en dat bespaard verschillende trips naar de bank voor eten. Bloodveld hebben een vrij lage Defence en Strength voor hun level en kunnen slechts een maximum raken van 50 (level 76) of 70 (level 81), maar ze doen dit wel regelmatig. Bloodveld zijn een goede bron voor Green charms, ze droppen ze 30-40% van de tijd. Ze droppen ook heel veel Blood runes, die gebruikt kunnen worden voor magic of verkocht voor winst. Range en Magic Deze monsters kunnen veilig bevochten worden met Ranged, Magic, of melee met een Halberd, want er zijn verschillende safe spots aanwezig in al hun leefomgevingen. Hun hoge Hitpoints maakt ze tot een goede training methode voor Ranged, met meer experience per uur dan met Fire giants. Bloodveld zijn moeilijk te bevechten met magie voor spelers met een magic level lager dan 60. De Slayer Tower is een populaire plaats om Bloodveld te doden, en safe spots kunnen worden gevonden achter de stoelen, bij de scheidingsmuur tussen de twee zuidelijke kamers, en bij de bocht op de hoek in het noorden. Er zijn ook safe spots in het Zamorak gebied van de God Wars Dungeon, bij de ingang. Bloodveld hebben daar ook hogere hitpoints, wat meer experience betekent. Een andere bonus voor trainen is dat spelers nog steeds de Slayer experience krijgen als een ander monster de Bloodveld doodmaakt, zo lang als de speler eerder ten minste 1 schade heeft gedaan op de Bloodveld. .]] .]] Melee Guthan's set, met zijn healing mogelijkheid, kan gebruikt worden, vooral voor spelers met hoge magic levels. Omdat guthan geen magic defence bonus heeft en de speer geen snel wapen is, kan het vaker nodig zijn dan normaal. Om afbraak van Guthan's armour te voorkomen, nemen sommige spelers ook armour mee met een hoge magical defence en gebruiken alleen Guthan's set als hitpoints laag zijn. Omdat de huid van Bloodvelds onbeschermd is, zijn ze zwakker tegen slash attacks en omdat ze demonisch zijn, zijn ze ook kwetsbaar voor de effecten van Silverlight en Darklight. Zogenaamd Demonisch Slayer Masters noemen een bloodveld soms een "strange, demonic creature" of een "half-ton demon". Maar, bloodveld drop bones en big bones als ze worden gedood, terwijl nagenoeg alle andere demonen ashes droppen. het is dus de vraag of ze echte demonen zijn. Het is wel bevestigd dat Silverlight en Darklight hun special effect hebben op bloodvelds dus ze zijn waarschijnlijk een ondersoort van de demonen. Drops Coins :* 10, 40, 120, 200 or 450 Coins Charms :* Green charm (Common) :* Gold charm :* Crimson charm :* Blue Charm (Rare) Bones :* Bones (100% drop) :* 1 bones en 4 Big bones :* 3 bones en 4 Big bones :* Bones en big bones :* 2 Bones en big bones Wapens :* Dragon spear (very rare) :* 5 Rune javelins (rare) :* Steel scimitar :* Steel hatchet :* Rune Spear (rare) Armour :* Shield left half (very rare) :* Rune Medium Helm(Uncommon) :* Mithril chainbody :* Mithril square shield :* Black boots :* Steel full helmet (Common) Runes :* 60 Fire runes :* 3, 10 or 30 Blood runes Seeds :* Jangerberry seed (1) Overige * Iron Ore :* Meat pizza :* 55 Teak planks :* Half of a key (rare) :* Nature talisman :* Gems: :** Uncut Sapphire :** Uncut Emerald :** Uncut Ruby :** Uncut Diamond :* Gold ore :* 100 Rune ore (very rare) only with ring of wealth :* Herbs: :** Grimy Guam :** Grimy Tarromin :** Grimy Irit :** Grimy Kwuarm :** Grimy Lantadyne :** Grimy Marrentill :** Grimy Ranarr :** Grimy Dwarf Weed :** starved ancient effigy Weetjes *Als Sumona, Chaeldar, Duradel, en Lapalok verwijzen naar Bloodvelds, noemen ze ze bloodveld. Dit betekent dat het meervoud van Bloodveld nog steeds Bloodveld is. *Bloodveld zijn loyaal aan Zamorak, zoals te zien is in de God Wars Dungeon. *Bloodveld lijken op de Headcrab zoals in Valve's Half-Life serie. Zie ook * Mutated bloodveld en:Bloodveld categorie:Monsters categorie:Slayer monsters Categorie:Zamorak Categorie:Zamorakian